An electronic device may include dual SIMs, which include a first SIM and a second SIM. When a call is established using one SIM, the other SIM is inactive. For example, if the second SIM is being used to transmit data when a phone call for the first SIM arrives at the electronic device, the first SIM is unavailable for receiving the phone call. Therefore, the second SIM needs to stop transmitting data, and the electronic device is controlled to switch from the second SIM to the first SIM to receive the phone call. However, if the electronic device spends too much time to switch from the second SIM to the first SIM, it will result in that data transmission of the second SIM is discontinuous. If the electronic device spends too little time to switch from the second SIM to the first SIM, it will result in that the first SIM cannot receive the phone call.